


bodyguard

by vinegarchurch



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Bodyguard AU, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Slow Burn, They are so in love, also au where everyone is okay, for now anyways, lots of flirting, no death here guys, oh boy, set in xing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-04 00:46:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11543925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vinegarchurch/pseuds/vinegarchurch
Summary: Greed wants everything. money, fame, sex, women, power and much more. And, boy, does he act accordingly. he pays attention to what he wants, not so much to what he needs. certain needs only a xingese prince and give.(AU where greed is taken back to xing with ling and made a personal bodyguard)





	bodyguard

ling felt a sense of security with greed, perhaps this was normal when you are two souls trapped in one body. when greed was ripped out of him it was lonely to be honest. ling didn't like it. once greed was taken from him he longed to hear his snarky comments again, to listen to that bastard's internal dialogue that consisted of him making note of all the things he wanted in life. greed truly has a problem, he wanted so much and acted accordingly but he never seemed to pay attention to what he needed. for days, greed went without bathing or simple tasks like that because he simply didn't want to. but, ling could deny it no longer, he strayed from his path and sought something, or someone out of pure want and not necessity. maybe greed rubbed off on him when they were trapped together. 

honestly, what the two men didn't want to tell each other was how much they needed one another. they both went so far in denial that when ed separated the two, the both of them said not a word to each other before greed left, in hopes of finding a goal to pursue. ling went back to xing and became emperor while greed disappeared into the shadows of central. they both longed for each other in secret until ling had enough. he made a deal with himself; he would travel to amestris for one week and if greed did not appear within that week he would forget all about him and move on with his new responsibilities as emperor. when ed had ripped greeds conscious from lings physical form he had made essentially another copy of ling, so it shouldn't be too hard to spot him. 

\- at central -

 

metal clanking and wheezing pipes were the most prominent sound around ling as he exited the train. it seems not one bit has changed since he left not even one year ago. lan fan followed him closely as they walked through the seemingly endless streams of people. even though it was mid summer, ling wore a large hood to hide himself. while most did not know of the appearance of the emperor of xing it was still an opportune time to be ambushed. the streets were dirty and the air was thick and polluted, unlike xing. he did miss it. it was truly a beautiful land with people of equal or more beauty. the xing people were known for their big black eyes and luscious black hair. ling was no exception. he was not very buff but he was toned and had a more slender frame, that which suited his title of emperor nicely. he was certainly regarded for his handsomeness. 

when ling and lan fan entered the hotel they were staying at they were met with butlers and maids, all of which took him and his escort to their very luxurious room. ling had the penthouse while lan fan insisted on not staying with him and taking a regular room. when ling entered his room he immediately flopped onto the bed, kicking off his shoes and taking a deep breath of the freshly washed sheets below him. he could feel his eyes grow heavy and he was unable to stop them from closing and before he knew it he was in a deep sleep, dreams plagued by none other than the man himself: greed.

he woke up the next morning by a knock on his door, still being in his clothes from yesterday he walked to the door paying no mind to his current image. he was greeted by a small boy with a moving table, covered in breakfast foods.

'hello, sir" the boy said, "here is the breakfast you ordered?"

ling was puzzled, he never ordered anything. shrugging he yawned and waved the boy in. 

after placing the table in the centre of the room the butler left. 

"hmm" ling said, "maybe lan fan sent this up to me"

he yawned once more and scanned his eyes over to the food waiting for him. as he reached for a plate decked out with pancakes his eyes noticed a man dressed in black laying on his bed. when the man noticed ling staring, he grinned.

"well hello," the mysterious man said, "how's the emperor this fine morning, enjoying the breakfast i ordered? your welcome by the way"  
"GREED?" ling yelled in disbelief, "how did you get in?"  
it looks like finding him was easier than ling thought.

greed shrugged before standing up and taking his black coat off and walking over to ling. while greed looked calm and collected on the outside he was positively melting on the inside, ling was slightly ruffled from just waking up and his hair was out of his usual black pony tail.  
greed picked up a strawberry off the top of a fruit salad and ate it in one bite.  
"heard you were coming to town and thought I might pay a visit" greed said, his voice emphasizing on the t in visit. 

ling smiled, "well greed, seems as though you missed me. is your mission involving women, fame and money not going to plan?" without realizing, ling had turned on his inner hard to get nightmare mode on. a feature greed certainly liked. 

greed gave a snarky smile, he missed the small talk they made when they were sharing his body, cheeky but not enough to call it flirting. he loved the game of cat and mouse they would play.  
"oh ling," greed said "that's working out just fine...is it so wrong to pay a visit to the person who so kindly shared his body for so long?"

"listen to all these excuses, " ling said in a sharp tone "no need to make up something if you just wanted to see me to bad!"

they both laughed, either not wanting to full admit how much they missed this.

just then ling's right eye opened after stopping his laughter, also signifying he had something serious to say. greed took the hint and made sure to quickly shut his mouth and put away his pointy teeth. ling walked to the window and leaned against the wall, greed following his actions and leaning just opposite of ling. 

"so" ling said, unsure of how to start this conversation, "are you satisfied? with amestris i mean, you have been here for a while..."

ling felt he was being too vague and looked out the window in fear of embarrassing himself. greed had to stop himself from full blown laughter. greed could tell what ling wanted, after sharing a body, a conscious for so long you really learn about someone; which tone and mannerism means. greed noticed lings grip tighten around his golden shirt, the elegant fabric wrinkling and creasing. ling was obviously nervous.

"tell me ling..." greed says

ling looks at greed with wide eyes, "what?"

"how's the weather in xing this time of year?"

**Author's Note:**

> also! very sorry for spelling mistakes, English is not my forte. sorry for cliffhanger too! i also apologies if they are a little ooc. i'm trying to get this story going which is a bit hard haha...


End file.
